


Something Stronger

by thegayassistant



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Choking, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pining, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, canon until they kiss, diverges after that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayassistant/pseuds/thegayassistant
Summary: What if things had progressed after Stephanie and Emily shared their first kiss on her couch? How would their relationship have developed? This is an alternate timeline detailing what could have happened if Stephanie and Emily had developed a relationship before Emily's disappearance. And the aftermath of what could have been, when Stephanie realizes that Emily is, in fact, still alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written, much less published anything in a very long time, but after I saw this movie I just couldn't let the idea go. So I hope you enjoy.

She can’t say that it had been unexpected. Did the moment take her by surprise? Yes, maybe a little. Was it completely unexpected? Not really. You see Stephanie Smothers might have been a little naive, but she wasn’t blind to the little game that she had been playing with Emily. Ever since she met the woman a few weeks ago she knew they had been toeing the line of… something. 

At first Stephanie assumed it was Emily’s nature, all of the confidence and smooth talk, and for the most part that was true. Except there was something else too, a look in Emily’s eye, telling Stephanie she knew exactly what she was doing to her. So maybe that’s why, when she found Emily leaning towards her, her eyes focused on her own lips, Stephanie wasn’t completely shocked. 

She couldn’t say that it was unwanted either. Ever since meeting Emily, Stephanie had been enthralled. There was just something about her that Stephanie was never able to shake from her mind. It might have been the darkness that Stephanie was able to see behind her eyes, simmering just below the surface waiting to be released. It could have been her unwavering confidence, the way she could walk into a room and hold all the power with just one sweeping gaze. It could have been a lot of things. All Stephanie knew was that from the moment she had met Emily, the woman had had nothing but her undivided attention. 

While Stephanie had known that Emily was stunning from first glance, her initial attention had been mostly innocent. She had never met a woman who seemed to be so unapologetically herself, and that was what hooked her she supposed. 

She wanted to get to know Emily, and see just what it was that made Emily tick. So Stephanie did just that, but in getting to know her it became easily apparent that there was much more to Emily than what met the eye. There was something beyond that sexy, devil may care attitude, but it was just out of Stephanie’s reach. It was upon this realization that Stephanie’s attentions grew, she wanted to see every side of this incredible woman that she had just befriended.

So now Stephanie sat on Emily’s couch, tears streaming down her face as she admitted her darkest secrets to the woman beside her. She explained her feelings of misplaced guilt and those of crushing loneliness. With all of these feelings swirling inside of her, Stephanie felt herself lean forward to meet Emily’s lips in a kiss. 

It started slow, just the slightest pressure of Emily’s lips against her own, but as Emily seemed to realize that Stephanie had met her halfway, and was in fact reciprocating, the kiss deepened. Emily pulled away for a moment, but Stephanie immediately moved her hands up to cup Emily’s face pulling her in for another kiss. They remained this way for a few moments, Emily moving her hands to cup Stephanie’s face, and Stephanie moving to grip the lapels of Emily’s blazer. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that Stephanie’s mind caught up with her and she abruptly pulled herself away from Emily.

The embarrassment of the situation hit her in full force as she sat back, lips tingling from her kiss with Emily. This was her supposed best friend, her best friend who had a husband and a son, her best friend who she had just kissed and admittedly wanted to kiss again. 

She situated herself on the other end of the couch again, fingers still brushing her lips as she tried to get her thoughts in order. Stephanie finally looked up beginning to stutter out an apology to Emily, “Um okay wow I’m uh I’m super embarrassed right now, sorry about um yeah about that.”

She saw Emily looking back at her with a smile on her a face and an unreadable look in her eyes, but for the most part she seemed completely unfazed by what had just transpired. “Oh that, nah it’s all good baby, just another Tuesday,” she stated casually, as if there really was nothing to worry about. This placated Stephanie’s overwhelming sense of embarrassment and gave way to something else. It was the same something else that she’d been feeling sense she’d first met Emily, the same something that now felt exponentially stronger now that she knew what it felt like to kiss Emily. 

Emily’s blasé attitude towards the whole encounter only fueled this something that Stephanie was now able to identify as lust. It was shocking to say the least. The last time she had felt this way was before the deaths of her husband and brother, and to be feeling this way towards a woman was something new entirely.

Although her thoughts surprised her, Stephanie welcomed them. After all, it had been far too long since she felt this way towards anybody else.

Emily slipped off the couch and walked to the kitchen, presumably to make another martini, but Stephanie would be damned if she let this enigma of a woman slip through her fingers so easily.

Stephanie followed her to the kitchen, siddling up behind her. She watched as Emily prepared them both another martini before leaning in and whispering against Emily’s ear, “ Would it be just another Tuesday if I let you fuck me in this kitchen.”

Emily faltered, her grip slackening on the martini glass for only a moment, before she composed herself once again. 

Although taken by surprise by her own words, Stephanie felt a surge of pride, knowing she had taken this woman who was usually so calm and collected completely off guard, even if only for a moment.

Emily turned around, finding herself only inches away from Stephanie. Looking into her eyes she could see Stephanie’s blown pupils and noticed the way her lust filled gaze raked over her body. 

“Only if you want it to be baby,” Emily all but growled into her ear, teeth grazing her earlobe as she pulled away. 

At this Stephanie released a sharp gasp, her eyes shooting up to find Emily’s and seeing the desire in her gaze. With no more prompting needed, Stephanie crashed her lips against Emily’s in a searing kiss. 

Emily took control easily, sliding her tongue along Stephanie’s bottom lip, demanding more. Stephanie only moaned, happy to comply to whatever the woman in front of her wanted. She felt herself being pushed against the counter top, their lips never once parting. Emily’s hands moved from their hold in her hair down to her ass, squeezing lightly before grabbing her and hoisting her up onto the counter. 

Stephanie broke the kiss, gasping in surprise, looking up at Emily only to find her smirking down at her. 

“Is this the sort of thing you had in mind,” Emily asked, as her hands traveled up Stephanie’s legs and hiked up her skirt. Stephanie could only find it in herself to nod, as Emily’s hands continued to travel higher and higher, closer to the place where she most wanted them.

With Stephanie’s skirt hiked to her waist, Emily was able to see the lacy red thong that she was wearing. 

“My, my baby aren’t you just full of surprises,” Emily purred. Stephanie felt herself preen under the compliment, proud of herself for being able to take the powerful woman standing in front of her off guard once again.

With that Stephanie felt her underwear being tugged down her legs and tossed onto the kitchen floor, the feeling of the thin fabric immediately replaced by Emily’s tongue dancing over her clit.

The unexpected sensation elicited a loud moan from her, causing Emily to look up at her with a filthy smirk on her face. 

“The boys are just upstairs you know, try and keep it down, we wouldn’t want them walking in on this rather… compromising situation,” Emily said.

Stephanie only hummed in response, trying to gain control of her own breathing and feeling rather embarrassed by how quickly Emily had managed to get her riled up. As if sensing her thoughts Emily looked back down at her, running a finger through her dripping folds.

“Mmm you’re already dripping for me babygirl,” she murmured against her ear, “now tell me what you want.”

Finally finding her voice, Stephanie looked up at the woman towering over her, “Just fuck me already,” she begged, “please.” Her voice cracking as she uttered the last word.

As if those words ignited a fire in her, Emily leaned back down to capture Stephanie’s lips once again, as she slipped a finger inside of her. Stephanie let out a muffled groan against her lips as she felt Emily slide another finger inside of her, while her thumb moved up to tease her clit. 

The kiss was passionate, Emily leading, as Stephanie knew trying to take control would be useless. Their tongues moved together in a dance, until Emily pulled back nipping slightly at Stephanie’s bottom lip. Emily trailed her lips down to Stephanie’s neck licking and sucking as her fingers kept pumping, finding a steady pace against her core.

As Emily’s lips detached from Stephanie’s neck with a small pop, she groaned. 

“More, please I-I need more,” Stephanie all but whimpered.

Needing no further prompting, Emily worked her way down Stephanie’s body, her fingers picking up pace and thrusting into her core roughly. Emily’s mouth soon joined her fingers, sucking her clit earnestly as her fingers continued to their steady rhythm.

Stephanie felt her walls begin to tighten around Emily’s fingers, and she knew she was close. It was as if Emily could sense it too, her pace increasing even further. It was only moments later that Stephanie felt herself coming undone with a high pitched wail that she did her best to muffle.

She felt Emily slow her thrusts, and move up to kiss her once again, as she rode the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Coming down from her high she felt Emily remove her fingers from her core, moving them to lips in order to suck any remnants of Stephanie from them. 

Emily pulled back, untangling their limbs, smirk still planted firmly on her face. She bent down to retrieve Stephanie’s thong from the floor, tucking it into the pocket of her blazer. “I think I’ll be keeping these,” she stated. 

Stephanie, still in a state of shock, watched as Emily rounded the counter and took a small sip of her previously forgotten martini. 

Regaining her wits, Stephanie pushed herself off the counter, straightening her dress as she moved to follow Emily. Face still flushed she reached for her own martini, taking a large gulp.

“Well that was really something,” Stephanie stated, still flustered from their recent activity.

Emily let out a laugh, and not one of those demure, sarcastic laughs she has grown so accustomed to. It was a full, genuine laugh and Stephanie couldn’t help but think she was beautiful. She knew it was a dangerous thought, after all Emily had a husband, but she knew she was absolutely taken by the woman standing in front of her.

“Oh that was nothing,” Emily said sidling up closer to Stephanie, “you haven’t even seen what I’m capable of yet.”

Stephanie’s breath hitched upon hearing the word “yet.” Yet implied that there would be more, and Stephanie very much wanted more.

Stephanie felt herself leaning in once again, lips hovering mere inches from Emily’s, foreheads rested against each other. “ I think I’d like to find out,” Stephanie whispered before leaning up to close the gap once again.

This kiss was softer and less urgent. Just a light brushing of lips, almost like a promise of more to come. Stephanie knew her thoughts had taken a turn for the dangerous again but she really couldn’t help herself.

She lost herself in the kiss, feeling her lips move in sync against Emily’s. This kiss was more give and take, Emily would allow her to take control for a few moments, only to reign it back in. She wasn’t sure how long they stood like this, kissing in Emily’s kitchen, it could have only been seconds but it felt like hours. 

Stephanie was only shaken from her reverie, when she heard the click of the door unlocking. Wrenching herself away from Emily, she looked up just in time to see Sean step through the door.

Oblivious to the moment that had just transpired between his wife and Stephanie, he walked up to Emily embracing her and giving her a quick kiss before greeting them both warmly.

“Hello darling, I didn’t know Miles was coming over for a playdate with Nicky today,” he stated, “but it’s nice to see you again Stephanie, I’m glad my wife is making some friends.”

Stephanie felt guilt begin to gnaw at her, because he didn’t know just how friendly she had been with his wife just minutes before he walked in.

Emily picking up on her discomfort, led the the conversation away from her and into safer territory. “Oh it wasn’t planned, I just ran into Stephanie and Miles on the way out of school and the boys were desperate for a play date,” she stated casually, sending a wink to Stephanie that Sean did’t catch.

Desperate to alleviate the guilt blooming in her stomach and jealousy gnawing away at her from seeing Emily’s interactions with her husband, she made up a hasty excuse. 

“I, uh, I should probably get going. I don’t want to intrude on your time together, and I need to start brainstorming for my next vlog on Friday.” 

Sean nodded and called the boys down, informing Nicky to say goodbye to Miles for the day. As the boys exchanged goodbyes Emily smiled and shot her a knowing look. 

Escorting both her and Miles to the door, Emily pulled Stephanie in for one last departing hug. “I look forward to next time,” she whispered into Stephanie’s ear, before pulling away and trailing her fingers down the other woman’s arm.

With that the front door shut behind Stephanie, leaving her to wonder just what she’d gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, this is just kind of a filler chapter but I really wanted to get a new chapter out today.

Emily had’t been lying when she told Stephanie she’d show her exactly what she was capable of. Their trysts continued in earnest, every shared moment bringing something new. 

After so many months lacking intimacy, Stephanie was insatiable. She was desperate for any form of physical contact, and Emily was more than happy to give it to her. Anytime they found themselves alone, it only took moments before one of them moved to initiate something.

Stephanie was more than welcoming of this change in their dynamic, but soon found herself wishing for more. She feared discussing her feelings with Emily, as she didn’t want whatever they had to end anytime soon, so she resigned herself to silence, taking only what Emily freely gave her.

It was with this mindset that Stephanie found herself back in Emily’s house almost a week and half later. It was a Friday, and Sean was away for the weekend to visit his mother so Emily knew she and Stephanie would have the house to themselves for the evening.

“I watched your vlog this morning, I never knew toothpaste could have so many uses,” Emily stated as she walked through her kitchen, heading straight for the fridge.

“I didn’t either until I had to look up how to get crayon off the walls. That was the first solution I found, along with a whole article listing other uses for toothpaste,” Stephanie rambled, only stopping when she looked up to find Emily smirking at her across the room. “And you totally don’t care, okay I’ll just shut up now.”

“Aw baby no, I love listening to you talk about your blog. I might not always understand what you’re talking about, but I think it’s cute when you ramble about the things you like.” Emily said, causing Stephanie to blush.

“Well still, I’m sorry for going on and on about things you don’t much care for.”

Emily leveled a glare at her, “What have I told about apologizing, it’s a horrid habit. If you do it again I might just have to punish you.”

Stephanie gulped as she held Emily’s stare, “Why don’t you just punish me now,” she challenged.

“Oh babygirl I think that can be arranged,” Emily said as a filthy look crossed her face.

As their rendezvous continued, Emily had to say she was pleasantly surprised by just how daring Stephanie could be in the bedroom. She was up for just about anything Emily suggested, and she suggested many many things.

With that Emily moved to the couch, martini in hand, and motioned for Stephanie to follow. Stephanie moved, following Emily’s lead, hands moving to untuck her shirt. Emily moved swiftly, shoving Stephanie onto the couch and straddling her.

Stephanie leaned up to capture Emily’s lips in a fierce kiss, letting Emily take control once again. Emily pulled away, throwing off Stephanie’s shirt and unclasping her bra in one swift motion. Stephanie moved to undo the buttons of Emily’s shirt, but the other woman pulled back.

“Not just yet baby, you haven’t earned it,” Emily murmured, before leaning back down to take one of Stephanie’s nipples in her mouth. 

Stephanie groaned at the sudden contact, her hips thrusting up in response. Emily, feeling Stephanie’s response to her ministrations, sinks her teeth into the tender flesh of her breast, smirking to herself as she heard Stephanie try to suppress a high pitched whine.

Releasing her nipple, Emily began to make her way down the other woman’s body stopping at her skirt, tugging it down her legs along with her underwear. She looked up to find Stephanie staring down at her, pupils blown and lips parted, and Emily can’t help but find her beautiful.

Emily stops for a moment, moving back up until she finds herself level with Stephanie’s eyes.  
“I think it’s time you learned your lesson,” she states.

With that she leans in to capture Stephanie’s lips once again, one hand moving to tangle in her hair and one moving down to her throat. She squeezes once, gently, testing the waters. The moan Stephanie releases at the contact spurs her on, her grip tightening. She pulls back for moment whispering to Stephanie, “If it becomes too much just say the words and I’ll stop.” 

Stephanie opens her eyes for moment, “No please, keep going,” she gasps leaning back up to reconnect their lips.

Needing only that reassurance Emily tightens her grip on Stephanie’s throat once more, her other hand snaking between her legs. She runs her fingers through her folds, teasing her clit, her grip on Stephanie’s neck never slackening. She can feel Stephanie, gasping for breath against her lips. She continues teasing her for a few more moments, before releasing her tight hold on Stephanie’s throat then plunging her fingers into the other woman’s core.

Stephanie turns her head into the couch, muffling a scream, the sudden contact and oxygen re-entering her lungs shooting pleasure through her entire body. Emily continues her ministrations, quickening her pace before pulling out of her lover abruptly.

Stephanie breaks their kiss, whining at the sudden loss of contact. “Wh-why’d you stop,” she stutters, still out of breath.

“Do you think you’ve earned it, have you learned your lesson,” Emily questions seductively.

“Y-yes, I won’t do it again, now please fuck me,” Stephanie all but begs.

“Then come for me baby,” Emily says leaning down to kiss her once more, her fingers resuming their pace against Stephanie’s core. She quickly finds her rhythm, curling her fingers inside of Stephanie before slipping in a third.

Stephanie knows she won’t last must longer as she feels her walls tighten around Emily’s fingers, the rough stimulation on her clit becoming almost unbearable. It’s only a few more moments before she reaches her climax, Emily’s name spilling from her lips as she tumbles over the edge.

However, Emily does nothing to slow her pace, her fingers relentless in their endeavor. It doesn’t take long for another orgasm to sweep through her, almost blacking out as the pleasure sweeps through her body once again.

Emily finally slows her pace, allowing Stephanie to ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Emily pulls her fingers out, surprised when Stephanie reaches down to grab her hand and places Emily’s fingers in her mouth, lapping up the last remnants of herself.

Finally regaining control of her own body, Stephanie sits up to unbutton Emily’s shirt, but the other woman stops her. “Not yet, darling, not yet,” she says.

“But I thought…” Stephanie trails off in confusion.

“Oh there will be plenty of time for that later tonight. Sean won’t be home this weekend, so you’re staying over.” Emily states with a smile, before leaning down for a quick kiss.

Emily gets up from the couch, moving into the kitchen. Stephanie remains frozen on the couch, stunned by this turn of events because this is definitely new territory. 

Emily stops moving about the kitchen, looking over to see Stephanie still sat naked on the couch. “Get dressed, I’m ordering pizza and I don’t think you want to be naked when the boys come down.” 

Stephanie blushes, moving around the living room to retrieve her clothes, redressing herself quickly. She joins Emily in the kitchen, picking up the phone and calling to order the pizza. Emily glances at her and smirks, “Oh and you might wanna go grab a scarf from my closet, there’s definitely gonna be some bruising,” Emily says, motioning to Stephanie’s neck.

Stephanie sighed, going upstairs and picking out a scarf, then going to Nicky’s room to inform the boys that pizza would be here soon. 

The boys bounded down the stairs in excitement, Stephanie’s voice ringing out behind them, telling them to be careful. 

As her son ran into the kitchen Emily scooped him up in her arms, “So how would you and Miles feel about a sleepover,” she questioned, spinning him around in her arms and setting him back down.

“For real!” Nicky exclaimed in excitement, running over to Miles in order to tell him the good news.

Stephanie made it back downstairs just as the doorbell rang, hearing small footsteps run to open the door.

“What have I told you about opening the door by yourself,” Emily called, picking up her wallet and making her way towards the door.

“But Mom it’s only the pizza guy,” Nicky whined.

“Even so you know not to answer the door without me.” Emily scolded, shooing the boys into the kitchen before opening the door to pay for pizza.

Walking back into the kitchen Emily noticed that Stephanie already had the table set, and was helping the two boys wash up. She placed the pizza on the table, taking a seat and waiting for the others to join her.

The boys rushed over to the table helping themselves, while Stephanie lingered in the kitchen grabbing drinks for everyone. Emily took this time to admire the other woman in her element, moving through the kitchen effortlessly. 

Finally joining them at the table, Stephanie sat down next to Emily training her eyes on her son.

“So what have you and Nicky been up to Smooch?”

Mile’s eyes lit up at the question, “We made a really cool track to race Nicky’s cars on, we haven’t gotten to try them yet, but I know mines gonna win,” he stated proudly.

Nicky looked up at him with a small glare, “Nuh uh, mines gonna win,” he said petulantly, sticking his tongue out.

Emily let out a small laugh, because she knew her sons competitive side came honest. “If you two don’t quit bickering then you won’t be racing your cars at all tonight.”

The boys quickly stopped their argument, not wanting their fun to be ruined.

Miles then looked up to his mom shooting her questioning look, “Why are you wearing one of Mrs. Emily’s scarves?”

Stephanie almost choked, shooting an alarmed look at Emily, fearing they’d been caught.

“I told your mommy she needs to spice up her wardrobe, I figured I’d lend her a scarf to help start her off,” Emily replied smoothly.

“Oh okay,” Miles said, easily accepting the answer. Stephanie whispered a grateful thank you to the woman who sat beside her.

Silence descended on the table as the boys devoured the rest of their pizza, eager to get on with their sleepover. Finishing up, Nicky brought his plate to the kitchen, asking his mother if he and Miles could go back upstairs.

“Yes of course, you two go back upstairs and pick out movie to watch, I’ll be up shortly to set it up.” Emily said.

With the boys raced back upstairs, leaving Stephanie and Emily to clean up the kitchen.

“I don’t know why you think you’re a bad mom, it’s obvious Nicky adores you,” Stephanie told the woman beside her.

Emily scoffed, “If only you knew the half of it, I’m constantly working and when I’m not drunk half of the time. He’d be better off without me.”

“Hey don’t say that, you know he loves you, and even if his time with you is rare, it’s better than nothing at all.” Stephanie said delicately, approaching Emily and cupping her cheek.

Emily leaned into the touch before pulling away, “I appreciate it, but even so I’ll never be half as good of a mother as you are.”

Stephanie blushed at the compliment, silence descending upon them. They quickly finished cleaning up the kitchen, then moved upstairs to check on the boys.

Emily knocked lightly on Nicky’s door before pushing it open, finding the boys flipping through a stack of movies.

As she walked into the room, the boys finally decided to watch The Incredibles. Emily slipped in the DVD, queuing up the movie and pressing play.  
“Now you boys stay in here for the rest of the night, Stephanie and I are having a girls night and we’d wish not to be bothered for the rest of the evening.” Emily said.

The boys nodded, then turned their attention back to movie beginning to play on the screen in front of them. 

With that both women wished their sons goodnight, before slipping out of the room and closing the door.

“Now I believe I have yet to show my bedroom, follow me,” Emily smirked, leading the way.

Stephanie gulped, trailing behind her friend, with no idea what the night might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be their sleepover. I hope everyone enjoyed, and as always, leave a comment and let me know what you think if you'd like.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter one, I intend to continue this story but admittedly I'm terrible at regular updates. I have a bit of the next chapter written so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon. I haven't written smut in ages so hopefully that wasn't terrible. Let me know what you thought, and leave a comment if you'd like for me to continue with this.


End file.
